


Rachel is hot ... literally

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fire, Fire Powers, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, amberpricefield, flame, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Rachel is hot as fire ... probably even hotter!





	Rachel is hot ... literally

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of the "Life is Strange" - Short Stories series ... so it had to be something hot XD

Rachel had practiced a lot, and although she had burned down a few things while practicing, she did not let herself be discouraged. By now she controlled her firepower quite well ... Chloe was still very nervous whenever Rachel played with fire.  


**Chloe:** Max, hurry up! I smell smoke … Rachel must be close!  


**Chloe:** There she is!  
**Max:** Oh … that would be a great photo!  


**Max:** Can you make the flame brighter?  
**Rachel:** Sure!  
**Chloe:** No, no, no, keep the flame small!  


  
  
  


**Max:** Hey Chloe, come closer and stand next to Rachel!  
**Rachel:** Yes, let’s take a picture together!  


Having two magical girlfriends can be stressful … especially when the photographer teams up with the model.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my former tumblr-posts. Without the tumblr-limitations, I can now for the first time, present my render properly. My PC has spent the last few days re-rendering the images for the GIF. Hope you like it XD  
>   
> I also hope you guys stay tuned. My next post will be ... special ... and different from what I normally post (EDIT: It will not be part of this series). It's something I've wanted to do for a long time but never had the time or energy to do it. I have announced it now so I can not back down.


End file.
